


I Know All About Lust, Et Cetera

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the date started so badly, Jim had no idea it'd end so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know All About Lust, Et Cetera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/gifts).



> Commentfic written for [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/) ages and ages ago, and reworked somewhat since then in anticipation of a sequel. The title is a lyric from 'Lust In The Movies' by the Long Blondes.

The restaurant isn't just closed. The restaurant has been closed _down_ , with a big yellow sign on the door citing health and safety issues.

"Huh," says Jim in mild surprise. "How about that?"

He should probably be more concerned about it. It took him months but last week he finally managed to get Hikaru to agree to a date with him. Of course, Jim's luck being what it is, they scheduled it for what is surely the worst night of the year. It's freezing cold and the rain is beating down, but it's the first time he's seen Hikaru in anything but her cadet uniform or gym clothes. Admittedly, he can't see much of it under her coat, but she _is_ wearing a short skirt and wool tights.

"Seriously?" Hikaru asks, holding her umbrella tighter as the wind gusts and threatens to tug it from her grip. "You've brought me on a date to a restaurant that's been closed down by the authorities?"

 _Oh, shit_ , Jim thinks, completely unable to place the tone of her voice. She could be upset. _She's going to walk out on me and the date hasn't even really_ started _yet_. "Baby," he says, pasting his best charming smile across his face, "I can explain." He can't explain. He has no earthly idea of where to take this next.

Luckily, he doesn't have to, because she starts laughing. And she _keeps_ laughing until her eyes are wet with tears and she's nearly bent double from it. He's amazed she can keep the umbrella over herself as well as she is, but she did grow up here, he knows. Someone told him. It must be bred into San Francisco's population.

"Um," he says. "Hikaru?"

"' _Baby, I can explain_ '?" she asks incredulously when she finally manages to collect herself. "This is the famous Jim Kirk charm I've been hearing about?" She clamps her hand over her mouth for a moment, presumably holding back a second attack of the giggles.

Jim frowns. "Hey, you'd be surprised how often it actually works," he replies, more than a little defensively.

"That's difficult to believe." She swipes a finger beneath each eye in turn and smiles at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Not any more," Jim admits.

"There's an old-fashioned movie theater a few blocks from here. They're showing war movies from the middle of last century." Hikaru pauses and looks at him appraisingly. "If you're interested, maybe we could go there instead."

"I thought, uh." He pauses for a moment, genuinely unsure of what's just happened. But if he can run with it, he will. "I thought you might want to go back to campus. Are you sure?"

"Only if you promise never to call me 'baby' again."

"I can do that."

They make it to the theater fifteen minutes before the movie is due to start, so they get popcorn and find two seats somewhere in the middle of the room, which is mostly empty. One or two people come in before the movie starts playing, but they all sit in different areas so Jim and Hikaru are left on their own.

Halfway through the movie, Hikaru rests her hand just above his knee. It's very casual—he'd think it was an accident if not for the fact that she isn't moving her hand. And when she does move it, it's to squeeze his thigh lightly but, he thinks, very deliberately.

Definitely not an accident.

Cautiously, Jim moves his hand to her leg. Hikaru doesn't react at all, so he inches his fingers higher up her leg and discovers that what he thought were tights are actually just very long socks, exposing bare skin above her mid-thigh. Hikaru shifts slightly in her seat when his fingers brush her skin—he thinks her legs might be shifting apart, oh, _please_ —and moves her hand farther up his leg as well.

Jim leans down to put his mouth next to her ear. Her hair smells good, and he wants to kiss her right there and then. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I might love you," he says quietly.

Hikaru cracks the smallest of smiles. It's just the corners of her mouth curling up very slightly, hardly noticeable in the darkened theater, but Jim sees it—and he knows what it means.


End file.
